Ryoma Echizen/Trivia
Character Trivia *Ryoma and Kenya Oshitari are apparently flexible enough to perform axe kicks (Anime Only). *Ryoma has only ever played volleyball once, although he has been shown playing in the anime multiple times. The only time he has played volleyball was during the Oji's Beach Volleyball Tournament, which was held during the joint training camp with Rokkaku Chuu. *Ryoma had never played Old Maid prior to the first night of the Rokkaku and Seigaku joint training camp. *Ryoma puts bathing salts into his bath. He did the same thing even in America. *Ryoma's second best sport is soccer. *He asked his mother to send him pictures of Karupin to his cell phone daily. *He immediately made friends with a dog that happened to live near the camp. *Ryoma gave Tezuka the idea and inspiration for the creation of the Tezuka Phantom. Other Trivia *Ryoma came joint first with Fuji in the 1st New Prince of Tennis popularity poll. *In the manga, he is shown wearing Fila shoes, cap, wristband and shirt, although in the anime, the Fila logo is censored out and the "F" sign on Ryoma's hat, which represents Fila, it is replaced with an "R" instead, to symbolize his first letter of his name, Ryoma. *In the U-17 Camp, Ryoma is almost never seen without Kintaro. *Ryoma makes a cameo appearance in chapter 136 of Satou Yousuke's, Onidere manga. *Throughout the (original series) entire run, in both the anime and manga, Ryoma has lost matches to less than five people. Personal Information *Foot Size: 24 cm *Hobby: Bathing, Trying new hot spring bath salts in his bath, Taking a bath with bath powder from the nation's most famous hot springs *His father's occupation is helping to run the temple nearby *Uses allowance on: Fanta/Ponta *Favorite Motto: "All or nothing." *Favorite Subject: Science *Best Subject: English *Worst Subject: Japanese, Science Experiments *Favorite Food: Grilled Fish, Chawan Mushi, Ebi Senbei (Plum - Kimchi flavored), egg sandwiches and Japanese food. *Committee: Library *Often visited place in school: Under the school's big tree *Favorite Color: Silver (although he is always seen wearing a red shirt and a red racket.) *Favorite types of movies:　Any Hollywood films *Favorite type of books: Monthly Pro Tennis *Favorite type of music: J-pop *Favorite Type: A girl who looks good in a ponytail *Favorite date spot: Santa Monica's 3rd Street Promenade *On his ‘want’ list: Nintendo DS , Nintendo 3 DS *Daily Routine: Playing with Karupin *Doesn't like/bad at doing: Waking up early, dusting the temple *Other specialty besides tennis: Becoming attached to animals for some reason *Catchphrase: Mada Mada Dane (lit. translation: "You still have lots more to work on", VIZ translation: "You have a ways to go") **Variations: ***Mada mada sune (or mada mada desune): used when addressing someone in higher respect. ***Mada mada ssuyo *He is often called "chibi" or "baby" due to his height *Ryoma is frequently seen drinking Fanta (Ponta in the anime). Words for the Two *Ibu: I get angry when Echizen get's fussed over. On top of that, Yukimura's "Yips" is my "Spot". *Oni: That white hat and that headband, both middle school students look like they'll bring lots of amusement. Come at me! *Kintarō: Koshimae and Rikkai's general both make me shiver hard! I was super right to choose tennis! *Krauser: Samurai, harakiri is impressive! I am happy I learned a lot about Japan from the two of you. Note: Harakiri means ritual suicide *Saitō: I am deeply interested in their mental make-up. Let me draw out new limits for you *Shiraishi: There's no mistake that those two are at the top of the middle school world. Both of them have their overflowing aura. *Sengoku: Echizen-kun who cut the ball in half with his "Samurai Drive" was impressive, but Yukimura-kun surprised me when he returned that point. *Tokugawa: Being at the top of the middle school tennis world is merely like being a frog in the well* after all. The fate of the frog is to drown in the ocean. *Fukushi: Don't think lightly of the underclassmen*. Next year, Ginka will be Tokyo's representative! ...before that, can I use the restroom? *Fuji: Echizen and Yukimura both showed me new heights. The scenery from the top...I would like to see that too. *Aoi: I enjoy tennis so much, yet I haven't achieved "Tenimuhou no Kiwami." Is it because my hair's short? *Akutsu: I'm grateful you remained undefeated, brat. This will make it even more enjoyable when I crush you. *Atobe: History has always existed for change. The history created by the prince will be repainted by me, the king! *Arai: The strength of his tennis and his hierarchical relationships in the club are really something else! You should greet me, your sempai, properly, Echizen! *Ikeda: You conquered the ball can...next time, want to challenge the eyedrops bottle? The entrance fee is only 1000 yen! *Gin: It seems like Echizen-kun's father knows the best waterfall for training. Please instruct me next time. *Izumi: Don't ever come to the street tennis courts again, Echizen. Because our time on the courts would disappear... (Izumi) *Inui: Fufufu...Echizen. Until you drink all of the juice I created, I cannot recognize you as the pillar of Seigaku. *Nanjirō: Mada mada daze, Ryoma. There's more to enjoy in the world. Check it out with your own eyes! *Ōishi: He kept me in suspense in the beginning, but I'm truly glad that you came during my last year in middle school, Echizen. *Oshitari: I got into bragging about Echizen with Kenya...but he truly became one tough guy. *Kaidō: "Boomerang" and "Tornado Snake", I'll definitely smash them into your court, Echizen! *Kachirō: Father said he'd like you to come to our tennis school again. He said that it would be good advertisement... *Katsuo: Ryoma-kun is the pride of us first years, and we look up to him. I'll work hard in order to at least catch up to him a little! *Kawamura: Echizen gave me confidence and courage. After I take over the sushi shop, I'll show off my skill and treat you to a feast! *Kikumaru: Ochibi! As a reward for doing your best, I'll treat you to a Chocolate Parfait Super Deluxe! *Kiraku: Our fathers have nothing to do with us. In our next battle, I'll show you I can win, Echizen Ryoma! *Kenya: Just like Yuushi said, you're a really remarkable guy. But even so, our Kin-chan doesn't lose to you! *Zaizen: You must have chosen to be a library committee member to read all the comedy works you want, Echizen. Well, I have the same reason. *Sakuno: No matter where Ryoma-kun is in the world, as long as I play tennis, we'll definitely meet again... *Sasabe: Echizen, you sure looked after me! What, which Sasabe am I? It doesn't matter which one I am!! *Tanishi: I lost last time, but I'll show you the true terror of Higa in this training camp! Haide*, Higa Chuu! *Dan: Echizen-kun showed me that even if his body is small, he can play tennis. One day, I will catch up too! *Chitose: To think that "Tenimuhou no Kiwami" is the heart that enjoys tennis...it's like "the bluebird of happiness" *Tezuka: In order to make you the pillar of Seigaku, there is one last thing to be done. I will be waiting for you at the courts under the overpass, Echizen. *Niō: Thanks to Echizen, I was able to gather plenty of data on Yukimura. I look forward to using that with my "Illusion". *Hayashi: Thanks to Echizen's existence, us second years completely lost our reputation. Momo, won't you win against him... *Hiyoshi: Hey, Chibisuke. Next year Hyoutei will defeat you and conquer Nationals. I'll show you my gekokujou! *Fukawa: If it's doubles, I still feel I could probably win against you. Come again to the street tennis courts with Momoshiro. *Horio: Echizen has become pretty strong. The advice he got from me, someone with two years of tennis experience, was helpful after all! *Momoshiro: I'm really glad that I play tennis, Echizen. Because we were able to form the best memories together! *Yūta: Echizen and Aniki are existences that show me the top...but Aniki is stronger than Echizen. *Ryūzaki-sensei: You are Nanjiro's son after all. Let me see, I'll end up looking after your child too. Category:Character Subpages